


Embedded citrines

by Valkrist (Anouk_Tyrell)



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Cutie pies, Dogs, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Presents, Rare Pairs For the Win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anouk_Tyrell/pseuds/Valkrist
Summary: “For Ada?“ Barney nodded and Tommy didn’t know what to answer, how to thank him properly. Somehow he always was the unexpected knight in shining armor, solving all the problems. It had seemed so hopeless, Tommy not knowing what to do as Ada just wanted to have a doll for her birthday, and there it was, the help he needed but didn’t deserve. He wouldn’t have said that it was a perfect doll, legs and arms unrealistically long and the dress a little bit weird, too - blame it on the pattern - but this smile … it definitely made up for it, the bright smile, made her look sweet.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Barney Thompson
Kudos: 3





	Embedded citrines

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friends!
> 
> Yes, I‘m still loving this rare pair and writing for this lovely guys ^^ :3 thought this fic would turn out to be a little bit shorter, but well, you know what happens when characters do unexpected things, eh?
> 
> Enjoy!

When Barney came in Tommy didn’t suspect anything, perfectly oblivious. Barney smiled, his hands behind his back. The confused look Tommy gave him was enough to let him reveal what he was hiding there, placing the thing in Tommy’s hands.

“For Ada?“ Barney nodded and Tommy didn’t know what to answer, how to thank him properly. Somehow he always was the unexpected knight in shining armor, solving all the problems. It had seemed so hopeless, Tommy not knowing what to do as Ada just wanted to have a doll for her birthday, and there it was, the help he needed but didn’t deserve. He wouldn’t have said that it was a perfect doll, legs and arms unrealistically long and the dress a little bit weird, too - blame it on the pattern - but this smile … it definitely made up for it, the bright smile, made her look sweet.

“She’ll love it.“ It was the truth, Ada always appreciated such things, especially if she dreamed of them - and a doll, well, she had mentioned it way too often within the last few months. She would fall in love with this smile, hug her as she went to bed. Would look so achingly cute, Tommy already saw it coming.

“Hope so.“ Tommy put a hand on Barney’s shoulder. Why did he always have to be that shy, that insecure? He did his best and Tommy loved him for that, there was no reason for him to hide and question his behavior. He could only hope that this would change, helping Barney with some kind words to encourage him.

“She definitely will.“

***

Tommy couldn’t tear his eyes away from the stuffed horse. Buttons as eyes, mane made of strands of wool, filled so that it looked well-fed, actually. It wasn’t perfect for sure, poor guy should’ve asked his mother for help, but wasn’t it all about the gesture? About the time he had put into this horse to make it look as cute as he could?

“It’s not her birthday yet, you shouldn’t pamper her that much.“ He smirked, hiding the lick of jealousy he felt as he looked at the soft toy in his hand. There was something about it, this warm eyes, the fabric, somehow he started to want one, too. The biggest surprise was that Barney blushed, though, not having expected such a reaction. “Well, it’s for you, actually.“

“For me?“ Tommy gaped, looking at Barney, then at the horse, then at Barney again. What had he said? That it was for _him_? It was adorable, way too adorable. God, did he want to make him cry, keeping being the nice guy he was? He would never get used to this, didn’t even know if Barney was simply altruistic or naive or both.

The hug didn’t feel like enough, could never show him how much this gestures meant to him. But he kept standing there, arms wrapped around the other boy, whispering a _thank you_ into his ear.

***

The next time it was his turn to surprise Barney.

He knew that he could never make him gape with self-made things, he wasn’t good at this stuff, but it didn’t mean that he couldn’t do something else, did it? There were many signs, many presents, Tommy could find something. Maybe a classic idea was the best one, Barney never complained about things being too cliché, seemingly one of this adorably romantic guys.

“For _me_?“ It reminded Barney of the moment with the stuffed horse, but this time it didn’t make sense. People never bought him flowers, especially not such bouquets, why should they? He had looked at Tommy from afar the whole time, this years, and he had learned to be content with it. A good friendship was amazing, he had grown attached to all Shelbys. Had given Tommy signs without an answer, that was it - but what was happening now?

“I know, it’s nothing like the horse, but I hope it still makes you happy?“ He could still remember it? It was hard not to cry tears of happiness at that point, Barney barely held them back. They didn’t need a soppy mood, not now. Roses weren’t the most original idea, he had to admit it, but God, weren’t they cute nevertheless? They smelled nice, too, the wonderfully fresh scent making Barney blush. Surely looked funny from the side, the way they stood there, Barney holding the bunch of flowers, too perplexed to say anything at all.

“Let me take you out, eh?“ Blunt as always, give him his due, self-confident yet lovely. Knew how to make daydreams come true. Such a weird thing to happen … what would be an appropriate answer? He still wanted it, didn’t he? Would it look weird to simply say yes? No need to look desperate, but no need to make Tommy regret it, too.

After some seconds wrapping a hand around Tommy’s neck and brushing his lips against the others’ seemed to be the best answer.

***

“God, you weren’t joking.“

Tommy never joked when it was that serious, Barney knew that, but this … hadn’t thought it would happen that fast, had he? It looked way to sweet, Tommy sitting on the couch and asking Barney to join him. There was an adorably fluffy pile of fur in his lap. He had never pegged him as a dwarf spitz lover, huskies seemed rather fitting, but now he just wanted to take a photo to be able to look at this sight as often as he wanted to.

They had talked about getting a dog often enough, it wasn’t like Barney hadn’t seen it coming at all, but this was a surprise. Like one of this presents, even if it was for all of them this time. Brought back lovely memories, having another family member to take care of. Barney had missed walking a dog, hadn’t done it for such a long time now, but he would never forget how to do it. Maybe it would be even nicer now, having a reason to wake Tommy up or just drag him away from his desk, taking a walk in the morning and enjoying the fresh air.

Barney moved closer, brushing the hair away from Tommy’s forehead before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Put his head on the other’s shoulder, looking down and locking eyes with this adorable puppy in Tommy’s lap.

“What do you think, how should we call him?“

***

“What is it, eh?“

There was something in the wind, Barney could feel it. Tommy seemed a little bit more quiet than usual, his heart pounding in a way that wasn’t quite comforting. Barney could feel it against his chest as he sat on Tommy’s lap, breaking away from their kiss. As much as he loved it, they had to solve this problem first, didn’t they?

“Doesn’t matter.“ - “Oh, it does.“

Tommy wouldn’t distract him with kisses and touches this time. This was going on for too long now, couldn’t possibly be good for either one of them. Barney cupped his face, forcing Tommy to look him in the eyes. “I don’t wanna force you, I just hope you know that I’m there for you, eh?“ It hadn’t been easy to give Tommy time, he had thought it would help, but now he was afraid that this moment would never come if he didn’t say something of that kind. Needed to reassure the other man once again, letting him know that his would never change. He would always be there for him, not only with presents.

“You know, I’m afraid, freaking afraid.“ His grip on Barney’s waist got tighter. No other words followed, Barney just pulled him closer, Tommy’s head on his shoulder now as he stroked his hair, not being able to come up with some other soothing gestures. “What is it, Tom?“

Barney could’ve sworn that there was something weird about the way Tommy chuckled, a mixture of happiness and disbelief. “Sometimes it’s just too hard to live up to ones own expectations. I’m not talking about being perfect, but at least some standards. Don’t know if I should keep them or not.“ He really was insecure, wasn’t he? Admitted all the things Barney hadn’t thought he would ever reveal, thoughts he always dismissed as some kind of weakness. “Don’t be afraid, alright? Whatever the others say, don’t wear yourself out, okay? I mean, I’ll nurse you back to health, of course, but just do whatever you need to do.“

Tommy smiled brightly, making Barney’s heart leap. “If you think so.“ Oh yes, he thought so. If this advice was what Tommy needed to go on and be happy then he was willing to repeat the words every day until Tommy knew what to do. It was so much easier this way, both of them looking content, just sitting there and hugging. Even if they both didn’t admit it, coming back home and clasping the other one in one’s arms felt too good over and over again.

“Close your eyes, alright?“ - “Another present?“

Barney chuckled at his own joke. It wouldn’t be something new, Tommy wanting to make him happy without needing a special occasion, just for the sake of it. Maybe he would use the moment to kiss him without Barney seeing him moving closer. It was the surprise effect that made Barney sigh especially loud then. He obeyed, closing his eyes and trying to figure out what Tommy’s next move would be just by listening. One of Tommy’s hands moving away from him was a loss, the sounds didn’t help him to find out what was happening, either. Maybe it wouldn’t be a simple kiss, after all.

“You can open them again, darling.“ Oh, he loved the sound of this word, especially when Tommy said it with such a tender voice. He also loved to lock eyes with him, seeing this affection that always made him melt. But this little box between them, well, this was an addition. Barney hardly believed his eyes as he looked at the ring embedded in the velvet, small yellow citrines framed by silver metal.

“I hope you won’t hate me for not bending down on one knee.“ There was a shy smile on Tommy’s lips as he spoke, one hand holding the box, the fingers of the other intertwined with Barney’s. “Also don’t need to tell how bad I am at giving speeches. I still don’t know how on earth I deserve you and why you didn’t do a runner the second you saw me, but I don’t wanna complain cause you make me happy and I love this time we spend together. You always do things with such passion, that’s amazing and I just hope that I make you happy, too. Long story short, will you marry me?“

Barney didn’t know whether to laugh or cry, holding his breath. Couldn’t remember another time Tommy had complimented him that much as if he always wore his heart on his sleeve. So natural, didn’t feel like a text he had practiced. But well, this was what he had been afraid of the whole time? Did it mean that he had planned it all, always delaying doing it because it didn’t feel perfect enough or so? Thomas Shelby being afraid, it wasn’t exactly what Barney thought he would ever witness.

Everything seemed to fall into place now that he knew it. All this moment when Tommy had been so secretive, not telling him why he came back home a little bit later, why he was hiding things. Barney had assumed that it was just another small idea, not something that important. Oh, how wrong he had been all along.

“Can’t believe that’s the reason why you’ve been so weird lately, my dear.“ God, it was so absurd, Barney didn’t want to know how it must have felt to go through something like this. But he felt the warmth pooling in his stomach, how good it was to whisper his next words, his lips nearly brushing Tommy’s. _But to answer your question, yes - and now put this ring on my finger, damn it._

Barney had to admit that Tommy was very skilled when it came to this, one smooth movement to let him feel the cool metal around his finger. Now he finally didn’t have to hold back anymore, overcoming the distance. The kiss felt like a promise, a way to seal this new kind of relationship, being engaged. Barney smiled, his lips on Tommy’s as he thought about the beautiful moments that were yet to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you love some sweet G rated fics too? :)
> 
> Tumblr: @valkrist


End file.
